Zenith's Code
by Ka-tay's mind
Summary: (Game-Verse) Zenith's name was a great reminder from the past, that humans would go to great lengths to maintain peace between both humans and Pokémon alike. But when a mastermind criminal organization rises once more, a girl has to make decisions for the sake of the world.
1. Prologue

Zenith's Code by Ka-tay's Mind

Summary: (Game-Verse) Zenith's name was a great reminder from the past, that humans would go to great lengths to maintain peace between both humans and Pokémon alike. But when a mastermind criminal organization rises once more, a girl has to make decisions for the sake of the world.

Disclaimer: Pokémon (sadly) does not belong to me. OC's are mine though.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

The name 'Zenith' began back into the earlier generations, where Arceus entrusted the Liseron Orb into the hands of his closest and most trustworthy human friend- Zoe Zenith. The Liseron Orb was a pure life-force, made up from seventeen different types of power forming into what we know as Yin and Yang.

Zoe and the rest of her followers swore loyalty to the Legendary Council, promising to protect the orb and the peace between human and Pokémon even at the edge of death- and they did.

An opposing organization called Ascalon had risen. Their main goal: to overthrow the power in the Legendary Council and to have total control over all Pokémon. No one knows what happened exactly, but it was written in the books of Luzerne that when Zenith and Ascalon fought; the Ascalons vanished.

Zenith had won but a sacrifice was made- the leader had died protecting the orb.

Arceus was in rage when he received the news. But it wasn't him alone, it was lugubrious in the Hall of Legends. But they never had Zoe's death go to waste- Zoe's aura was then slowly transmitted to the newer generations where Celebi would forecast the next Zeniths; each generation bearing the same thought as the previous. Be it a Pokémon Trainer, Coordinator, Breeder, or normal townspeople, Zenith's name was always remembered.

* * *

A/N: I know this is short, really. But since this is just the prologue, I don't want to jump in too much on the story. First ever Manga/Game based story. I'm not sure where this will be going so bear with me; and I'm not used to be posting very often so there's a headsup for you. Leave a review!


	2. C1- Of Rockets, of Ascalon

Zenith's Code by Ka-tay's Mind

* * *

A/N: GAME VERSE! If you see a person's name on top of the story, it means it's in his/her point of view. Smiley faces = no one's point of view. This takes place during the Emerald chapter, where Emerald is still battling the Battle Frontier BEFORE saving Red and others. New Island is nothing like it was back in the anime!

Disclaimer: Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri. OC's are mine alone.

* * *

Chapter 1: Of Rockets, of Ascalon

* * *

Ciel

Her delicate fingers danced across the keyboard; her bright magenta eyes fixed diligently on the massive screen in front of her. I bit my chapped lip, glancing at closed steel door every so often that I was getting slightly paranoid. The room was so quiet, excluding the noises from our barely audible breathing and the typing that was going on, that you could just hear the ticking of my wristwatch.

"How much longer?" I mumble quietly, eyes still trained on the door.

"I'm already at the last file so a minute should clear it." The aura user coaxed, tucking a stray strand of cobalt blue hair behind her ear. "And…done," She swiftly removed the USB-Drive from the computer before pivoting around and shooting me her trademark grin.

I rolled my eyes, but my lips betrayed me as a corner turned into a smirk. "Let's go," I said, pushing past the door and stepping into the corridor.

Things went slightly downhill from there onwards.

The barks of still distant Growlithes echoed along the hallway, and we both groan in unison. We exchanged glances as an unspoken agreement passed through our eyes, and we both went sprinting down the deserted hallways, making turns every once in a while as the barks of the Fire types grew closer.

As the exit came into view, my gloved right hand unconsciously went to a specific Ultra Ball by my belt. The door was wide opened, which I thanked Arceus for while the two of us ran out the Team Rocket building. Plucking the device off my belt, I enlarged it before pressing onto the button once more, sending out a burst of bright, white light that took form of my trusty Flygon.

A little away from me, my best friend had called upon her Skarmory, already preparing to take off at command. I got onto Flygon, and all we left behind were dirt and dust floating in the air.

* * *

Naomi

The cool night air caressed my face, letting my short hair blow in the wind. I gingerly stretched, making sure not to disrupt Skarmory's flying too much before turning to the girl on Flygon.

"We'll be parting soon so I'm passing this to you," I fished out the USB-Drive from my pocket, clutching it so tightly that my knuckles turned white.

Ciel nodded, strands of stray raven hair had escaped from her above average height ponytail. If possible, both her hair and her eyes had more hints of brown in them. "Alright, I'll let you know if we manage to get anything useful from it." She said, her hand gently yet firmly gripping the ever important USB-Drive.

The ride after that was silent; both of us enjoying the splashing of waves a few feet below us. When we reach the borderline of Johto, we exchanged weary smiles and goodnights before Skarmory took flight towards Hoenn while Ciel's Flygon headed towards Kanto.

It was a tiring night, but the information was definitely going to be worth it. For now, all I could do was try to get a few hours of sleep before helping Professor Birch with more fieldwork.

* * *

:)

New Island was an island located a little in southwest from Cinnabar Island of Kanto where Mewtwo founded it after it was 'released' by Blaine- Gym Leader of Cinnabar. After a not-so-little construction; the Zenith base was built, protected by the rough waves and unpredictable weather conditions by the Legendries.

The island itself was simple enough with its size roughly from Ringtown to Krokka Tunnel in Fiore. The main base was a little walk away from the edge of the path by the sea. As for the rest of the island, the patch of land in front of the base was a flatland that stretched out until it spread out into different areas. The first area was to the west (left) of the base; the stadium. The second was all the way forward till you reach the rocky cliff terrain. And the last one was a little more eastward which lead to a breathtaking waterfall and a lake.

The ground floor of the base was a living room that had a glass window which overlooked the grassy plains. The living room was pretty plain, cream coloured walls with a TV by the side surrounded by couches. Picture frames appeared here and there, dotting the walls with snapshots of different journeys. The other half of the ground floor was a kitchen, dining area and food storage.

A quarter of the second floor was the sick room while the next area had a pool table, a Wii and loads of beanbags on the floor.

Third floor was the actual part of the base; with all the major computers and loads of files arranged properly.

The fourth, fifth and sixth floor consisted of five rooms with their own bathrooms. Currently, the inhabitants of the fourth floor were the guys while the girls took the fifth floor. As for the sixth floor, it remained empty.

So, that was how Zenith's base was summed up.

* * *

Ciel

By the time Flygon had lowered onto the platform on the rooftop for me to land, daybreak was about two hours away. The Mystic Pokémon landed beside me as we gazed at the stretching land, noticing that the sky wasn't as dark as it was when we started our flight back home.

"Time to get some sleep; go on Flygon," I gave the ever loyal Dragon/Ground type a lazy smile, taking a note in my mind to give him some of his favourite poffins that we have in store. Flygon nuzzled me gently behind taking off towards the more sandy part of the rocky terrains.

I caught Flygon at Route 111 back at Hoenn, where I just happened to be passing by until I noticed a battle going on in the midst of a raging sandstorm. I dismissed it at first, assuming it was just some trainers at battle but the sandstorm was so strong that I knew it wasn't one of those natural ones that would usually occur.

In other words, curiosity got the best of me.

_Roselia tilted her head at my sudden proposal, but who wouldn't? Maybe it wasn't logical to walk into a huge sandstorm but Roselia questioned me no more as we- more like me; I got Roselia to sit on my shoulder so she wouldn't sink into the sand- trudged forwards. _

_The sandstorm was going wild when we finally closed in on the scene. Turns out I was almost right about the battle part, except that it wasn't between two trainers. _

_A short trainer with blonde hair covered with a black slanted fedora stood by the sidelines, smirking as a Skarmory was viciously attacking a Flygon. I narrowed my eyes as I saw a bunch of Trapinch shivering behind the said Flygon. Guess you could say that I stepped in without thinking much further. _

_I grabbed an Ultra Ball from my belt, sending out Vaporeon who took a quick battle stance in front of me. Thankfully, the two battling Pokémon hadn't taken notice of me quite yet. "Vaporeon, help out that Flygon. Aurora Beam on Skarmory!" I commanded while Vaporeon acted out immediately as the multicoloured beam hit the Steel/Flying type, taking it completely by surprise. _

"_Skarmory!" The trainer cried out, black eyes widening at his Skarmory who was trying to regain its balance. _

_The Flygon wasted no time at all as it sent Dragonbreath at its weakened aerial opponent, Skarmory couldn't take the hit as it fainted onto the soft sand. Its trainer growled before turning to face Flygon, who had its fair share of injuries. "This isn't over, I WILL have revenge for my precious Skarmory." He grumbled before he got onto Skarmory who weakly flew off. _

_When they were barely a speck in the blue sky, Flygon turned around. How it knew I was there, I never found out but by the time the battle was over I already had Roselia use Synthesis on the injured Trapinch who were now crowding around their final evolution. _

_A smile crept upon my lips as I saw how Flygon leaned down to see if the pre-evolutionaries were alright. It was sweet, really. Much to my surprise, Flygon cooed gently at my direction. Roselia jumped down from my shoulder and landed gracefully beside Vaporeon as the two –literally- looked up to Flygon. The three spoke in PokéSpeech for a moment while Flygon nudged the Trapinch away, possibly back to their homes. _

_After a brief moment, both Vaporeon and Roselia gave way to Flygon who flew over to me and nuzzled my left hand. A jolt of energy surged through my body, and I knew that if I was looking at a mirror, my eyes would have glinted blue for the tiniest second._

_I snapped back into reality, with all three Pokémon looking at me for what seemed like eternity. I grinned, "You can see the difference, can't you? You know I'm a Zenith." I whisper softly. Flygon nodded and I continued, "And you want to join us?" Again, with the answer as before. I smiled, plucking an empty Ultra Ball from my belt before enlarging it. In a joking manner, I said, "Are you sure?" _

_A mischievous glint flashed in his eyes before Flygon touched the ball with its head gently, engulfing itself in a bright white light before it disappeared. The Ultra Ball lay on the soft sand, a gently beep confirmed the capture._

_I picked it up gingerly and smiled, turning to the other two on my team. "Welcome to our team, Flygon."_

That was four years back when I was just thirteen; Flygon was loyal and not to mention the best I could ever asked for.

* * *

Harrison

I was sipping hot cocoa by the dining table when Ciel appeared, looking worn out. I smiled, "Hey Ciel, how were things last night?"

The seventeen year old took a seat across me, pouring herself the hot drink before plucking out the familiar looking USB-Drive from her pocket and sliding it to me.

"And Naomi?"

"Field work with Birch. Ever since his daughter, Sapphire, started her journey three years ago, Birch needed extra hands." The girl explained shortly, before raising an eyebrow. "Didn't sleep, did you?"

I chuckle softly, shaking my head. Ciel opened her mouth to nag at me but I held up a hand, "I know, I know. Lost track of time, again. Sorry." I added meekly.

"You're impossible," Ciel shakes her head, a corner of her lips curling into a smile. "Did you get any news from Adrainne?" She smirks. I felt heat rise to my cheeks at the mere mention of the name, but easily regained my cool.

"Enough from her to return here by the day after tomorrow." I drained the last bit of the cocoa. "Don't give me that smirk, Elton."

"What smirk, Tagg?" Ciel retorted, sticking out her tongue.

"Yeah, real mature."

We both laughed.

"You should go get some rest, there's nothing to handle at the time being. I'll have Hailey check on your Pokémon once she's up." I nodded towards the stairs. "Go on."

Ciel shoots me a grateful look before heading to the back to wash our mugs. Once I've made sure that she was away from the ground floor, I twirled the USB-Drive in my hand, going up the stairs two by two to continue this wild goose chase that is hopefully coming to an end.

* * *

Naomi

"Professor, are you alright? You seemed troubled," I asked, placing the cup of coffee on his desk as he glanced up from all the reports that littered the place.

"Ah, Naomi. There has been sightings of Team Aqua _and _Team Magma members all around Hoenn." The man sighed wearily.

I picked up some reports before arranging them into place, being extremely cautious with my words, I questioned. "Weren't both groups defeated by your daughter and Norman's son three years ago? Why would they reappear now of all times?"

The man sighed again as I filed the last of the reports, leaving his desk empty with only a mug of lukewarm coffee at the side. "If I knew Naomi, I'd tell you. What I do know is this, apparently both Oak and Elm are facing similar problems with Team Rocket."

'So it all comes down to Aqua, Magma, and Rocket, huh.'

"Are the police doing anything about it?"

Birch nodded grimly before standing up and grabbing his bag. "They are. As far as I know, Naomi, the three teams have yet to begin on anything in particular. For now, let's avoid worrying about them; it's time for some fieldwork." Birch mumbled, walking out his laboratory.

I turn to the window, gazing at the blue sky. "Arceus, we'll have to stop things before it gets out of hand." I pray silently, picking up my own bag as I walked towards the fields of Littleroot Town.

* * *

Harrison

It was five minutes past eight when there was a knock on my door. A tuft of ash brown hair poked out from a corner, dark blue eyes peeked at me. I grin, turning my chair to receive the tackle hug from my thirteen year old sister. Despite her age, she still acted like a child around me.

"Morning, Hail." I ruffle her hair fondly as she looked up and gave me a toothy grin.

"Morning," She greeted me enthusiastically. She was just a ball of energy; which made me wonder if I was ever like that when I was her age. Arceus, mom would've lost her mind.

"Are Ciel and Naomi back yet?" Her blue eyes bore into my own.

"Ciel was the only one who returned this morning, she's asleep now. Naomi is in Hoenn," I explained. "Go down and have breakfast, alright? Then I need you to tend to the Pokémon."

"As usual." Hailey drawled, but I knew she loved the Pokémon and vice versa. Who wouldn't love little Hailey Tagg?

"Go on, squirt." I grin, pushing her away from me gently. She twirled before skipping out the door, leaving me to my work.

I groaned mentally when I turned back to the gigantic computers (A/N: Think like the ones back Almia's Ranger Union.). It showed about ten people, each wearing a standard Team Rocket uniform. The only difference between them and any other Rockets I've encountered?

They have an "A" with a dagger acting as the line in the middle burned onto the left of their wrist. What does "A" mean, you ask. Well, nothing particularly good. For us, for the Pokémon and for the whole universe.

Ascalon is rising.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

A/N: And done. Leave a review! :)


	3. C2- Welcome home, Zenith

Zenith's Code by Ka-tay's Mind

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. OC's and New Island is mine though.

Previously:

I groaned mentally when I turned back to the gigantic computers. It showed about ten people, each wearing a standard Team Rocket uniform. The only difference between them and any other Rockets I've encountered? They have an "A" with a dagger acting as the line in the middle burned onto the left of their wrist. What does "A" mean, you ask. Well, nothing particularly good. For us, for the Pokémon and for the whole universe.

Ascalon is rising.

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcome home, Zenith

* * *

:)

Ledian gave a cry of alarm while Naomi watched wearily as Birch falls out from the tree, failing his arms in possible hope to suddenly sprout wings and fly. The girl winced, closing her eyes as the loud thud came quickly followed by an "I'm okay!".

The Bug/Flying type peeked an eye open and looked down from the tree we were sitting on, turning its head to Naomi frantically as though awaiting for her orders to help the man. Surprisingly she shook her head, earning herself a questioning look from said Pokémon. "He's fine; happens all the time." The bluenette coaxed, petting my partner's head.

"Professor, are you alright?" Naomi called out towards the heap known as the famous Professor Birch of Hoenn, "Need any help?"

A groan.

That's the signal to check on him. She gestured Ledian to set them down beside the man and they knelt down beside him, "Anything broken, sir?"

To Ledian's dismay the man jumped up, startling both Pokémon and trainer as Birch grinned like nothing happened. "Not at all, dear. As I was saying before I jumped out from that tree," –Ledian smacked one of its white fists against its head- "It would seem that you could take your long deserved break," –_Now _the man was on the same page as Ledian, hadn't he noticed the dark eye circles on her trainer's face?

"Oh," Was the only thing that left the lips of the magenta-eyed girl. "But Professor, there's still so much to do, and a break now isn't necessary!" Naomi started protesting, shooting Ledian a look as it nodded approvingly at what the Professor was saying.

Birch held up a hand to signal the girl to stop, "Arguing with me is fruitless, Naomi, you of all people would know that."

Naomi rolled her eyes, "When have I not won an argument against you, Professor?" the teen retorted easily.

Birch opened his mouth, clearly looking smug until the entire façade looked as though it was smashed into pieces. Naomi laughed as she shook her head, causing a few strands of cobalt blue hair to fall from the messy little bun on her head. Of course she learned how to _not _lose an argument, she _was _Ciel Elton's best friend and Ciel herself was the master of winning arguments.

The man sighed, rubbing his temple before turning back to the conversation. "All in all, Naomi, you need a break-" He held up a hand to stop Naomi from protesting before he continued, "Take two weeks off; there's nothing left to do other than reports that I assure you I can finish myself. And not to mention, Sapphire is coming back from her training for a while before she heads to Kanto with Ruby for an important trip so she'll be here to help out for a week."

Naomi rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly as Ledian flew up to her eye-level, nodding her head furiously for the sake of her trainer. "I guess it can't be helped if there's nothing left to do."

Ledian gave a cheer and did a little loop as Professor Birch smiled, patting Naomi's shoulder. "Even your Pokémon agree with me that you need a get a good sleep. Some R&R won't hurt, and you'll get to spend more time with your Pokémon."

Naomi brightened up, smiling fondly as she used a finger to stroke Ledian's cheek. "Yeah…thanks, Professor."

Professor Birch grinned, "I should be the one thanking you Naomi, if it weren't for your help, I'm afraid I wouldn't have gotten things ready in time. So take this well-deserved break and go, as of now and for two whole weeks, you're a free Pidgey!" He joked.

"Give me some credit, Prof. It's really fun to be out in the open like this," Naomi giggled, plucking a Poké Ball out from her belt and sent Skarmory out. The Armor Bird Pokémon cawed in acknowledgement of the Fieldwork Professor, eyes gleaming with approval at his decision.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you in a week. Call me if you need any help, you know my number!" The girl said, climbing onto the Steel/Flying type as Ledian gave the Professor a quick hug before getting returned into her Poké Ball.

"I remember it like the back of my hand, Naomi. Have fun, and I'll see you soon!" The Professor waved, getting smaller and smaller as Skarmory rose higher into the sky.

* * *

:)

"_She what?!_" Naomi Willow's voice echoed off the empty hallways of Zenith's Base, causing little Hailey Tagg to recoil herself into the safe arms of her older brother.

The three remaining members of Zenith were currently in the laboratory, having a brief meeting after Naomi returned to base immediately from Hoenn. Hailey had been out in the field with Ampharos and Leafeon when the blue haired girl landed on ground with Skarmory giving a loud caw, announcing their arrival. Harrison had looked out the window to see the commotion, only to be surprised at the assistant professor who had arrived before notifying them.

A post-it note laid on the floor, forgotten for a moment before the younger girl picked the paper up. The contents was a little shocking, but they were used to it by now.

It was written in quick but neat writing:

_Off to train. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Be back in 3 days tops. _

_-Ciel_

Harrison remained unfazed by the girl in front of him who was beginning to scare his sister ever so slightly. "Typical of Ciel but she's true to her word, she'll be back in three days so until then, what're you gonna do?" He asked the cobalt haired girl.

"There's nothing much to do other than train; when are the others coming back?" Naomi asked, stroking her Porygon2 who was hovering inches from her lap.

"Adrainne's returning the day after tomorrow and Jasper is returning sometime this week, he wasn't specific." The oldest among the three replied. The youngest questioned again this time blue eyes looked into blue ones, "Then what about Luke?"

"Yeah, what about him? I haven't heard from them in a while," Naomi nodded eagerly, magenta eyes sliding from the younger to older brunettes.

"Jasp told me that Luke went off somewhere; again, I'm not sure what for. But I'm guessing he'll be back sometime this or next week." Harrison replied, running a calloused finger down the ash brown locks of Hailey's hair.

Naomi stood up from her seat and stretched, turning her attention to the field right outside the base. "Since everyone's training guess I could do the same but what about _your _Pokémon, the both of you."

Hailey gave older girl a toothy grin, "I trained mine earlier in the morning, and Harry's Pokémon helped me out as well."

"Lucky girl," Naomi giggled softly before waving her hand and leaving the room. "I'll see you guys during dinner then, au revoir, you two!"

As Naomi left the room, Hailey turned to face her older brother, "When do you plan to tell them the news?"

Harrison sighed, he honestly was not expecting it to be _his younger sister _that would receive the news first but so it seemed. "When all four of them return; hopefully by the end of next week. Don't worry sis, everything will work out." Harrison smiled, trying his best to sound convincing.

* * *

Ciel

A bead of sweat tumbles down from my temple down to my chin, dripping onto my low-cut black and white striped sneakers for the trillionth time that day.

My forehead glistened with sweat, my clothes clung to my body and I felt like that little fire inside my body might just explode itself. For the past fifty-five minutes, I have been sitting crossed legged with sweaty palms on my knees right at the summit of Mt Ember by the Seafoam Islands. I could just _feel _the energy that Moltres had emitted while she was resting right here; thankfully she and the other two legendry birds were off visiting Lugia so I had the place to myself.

So here I was: meditating under the sun right on Mt Ember.

I inhale deeply, ridding my mind from the thoughts, the stress; all that pressure goes down the drain.

Another drop of sweat –and I was done for the day.

I stood up a little too quickly, thus causing me to sway on my feet. Even from a distance I could hear Roserade's cry of alarm, alerting the rest of my team which was a little unnecessary. The sound of light, rushing steps quickly came to my side as a thick, strong metallic claw steadied me gently.

The Pincer Pokémon eyed me with concern as the rest of my team came racing around a large boulder where I was meditating. Worried cries were launched at me, and I laugh softly, shaking my head. "I'm all right guys, honestly. Now come on, we only have three days so time to get some training done."

* * *

:)

He stood at the edge of the high cliff that overlooked the town, dark green eyes staring at a particular large cottage at a distance. A large, dark shadow was flying his way, the bright orange flame trailing behind on its tail grew clearer the closer it came.

The guy stood unfazed as the figure inched closer, eventually taking form of a majestic Charizard that flew past him, missing him by a mere arms' length. The wind that followed messed up his hair, causing Charizard to snort in amusement.

The trainer rolled his eyes, giving the cottage one last look before jumping onto the Flame Pokémon who took off with a mighty flap of its wings.

* * *

Adrainne

"Adrainne!" A voice yelled over the wind, interrupting my line of thoughts.

Salamence gave a low growl, eyes narrowing at the shadowy figure that was coming by our right. A sleek black and white Staraptor came into my range of vision, ridding on it was a guy with dirty blonde hair. I smile, nudging my Dragon/Flying type forwards to greet the familiar face.

"Jasper, what a coincidence, it's great to see you again!" I laugh as we share a high-five, both our Pokémon hovering near each other, giving nods of acknowledgement at each other.

Jasper grins, nodding, "Let's talk as we head back; I didn't know you were returning today, too." He urges his Predator Pokémon forward while I did the same to Salamence. As Jasper rode onwards, I gave him a quick look-through; he still has that dirty blonde bed hair and the same genuine steel gray eyes, his shoulders seemed broader since the last time I saw him and maybe he was slightly taller but I'll find that out when we land.

"How was Johto?" He asks, breaking the silence as we fly only meters above the cerulean blue sea, Cinnabar Island stood afar.

A frown immediately tugs my lips, "I didn't hit the jackpot load but I did manage to pick out a few more members of Ascalon from here and there. What about you, how was Kanto?"

Judging by the downcast look that dawned on his face, I'm betting the situation was about the same as mine. "Like you said, nothing big but we'll get there. Though on the plus side, I did manage to get more training than I thought."

"Guess things aren't smooth sailing for us at the moment," I mumble, earning a growl of agreement from Salamence. "Speaking of which, where's Luke? I thought you two headed for Kanto together."

"He said something about making a quick detour to Arceus knows where and that he'll be back to base by tomorrow or the day after at most." Jasper explains, straightening his posture as we neared the base. Both Flying types gave a sudden burst of newfound speed, tearing through the air like the blade of a sharpened knife before coming to a stop at the field right in front of base.

"Welcome home," Jasper smiles, and so do I.

* * *

Hailey

It was by luck that I happened to be out on the field with Leafeon and Ampharos, training Leafeon's offensive attacks while Ampharos took a more defensive stance. Even at a distance the roar of Charizard was easy to be acknowledged, and only one person owned a Charizard in Zenith's Base.

"Luke's back!" I shout towards the open window on the third floor. There's no reply, but I know better that my brother heard me loud and clear and he was probably telling the others who came back yesterday afternoon.

The front door opened, revealing Harrison and Adrainne, followed closely by Naomi and Jasper who had his Ninetales beside him. By then Charizard had landed a few meters away from me; Luke got off his Fire/Flying type with ease, running a hand down the scales on Charizard's neck before turning to us with a lazy smile on his face.

I hug Luke first, who kneels down to my eye level and hugs me back before 'man-hugging' Harry and Jasper; Adrainne and Naomi hug him after them. He looks around for a moment before asking no one in particular, "Where's Ciel?"

"Training," Naomi said bluntly, "She'll be back by tomorrow."

He nods silently, turning his attention to the glass building we call home. A grin tugs his lips when Harry says "Welcome home,"

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took a while but here it is! When Hailey calls Harrison 'Harry', it's not a mistake; just a pet name like how everyone else calls Hailey "Hails". Just thought I should clear that up. For now I'm only introducing some characters and some of their Pokémon which will keep appearing as the story continues. The main story plot should be somewhere in C4, so please bear with me as I'm a new writer. :) Leave a review on what you think!


End file.
